dagnirionfandomcom-20200215-history
Suum Do-Shi
Population: 213 Government: Autocracy Religions: Nature Animism Imports: None Exports: None Alignment: CG- CN- CN- LN- NG- NE- CE Life and Society The people of Suum Do-Shi are in total communion with the land they live on. They waste nothing, and are thankful for everything they have. The people understand that they are currently at war against an opponent that is larger than life, and that every extra moment they live is a moment they should be giving thanks for. The people of Suum Do-Shi never abandoned their native religious practices. They never began worshipping Okami and his Celestial Bureaucracy. Instead, they are animists, and worships the different spirits of the island. Min Jung (Male Human Shaman 14) is the spiritual leader of the people of Suum Do-Shi, as well as the leader of the Daluhn. So, although Suum Do-Shi has no real ruler, Min Jung is the closest the city will ever have. The people of Suum Do-Shi are all trained in guerilla warfare. Their tactics are simply- attack the Shou quickly, and then fade away, without allowing the Shou the time to regroup and mount a counterattack. Thus far, this strategy has proved helpful, as the Shou have not yet adapted to the way the Daluhn operates. Because Suum Do-Shi is a hidden city, the people living here do not have regular access to the outside world. This said, many foods are quite rare, or unheard of. Beef, chicken, pork, and other meats are a rare treat in the city. The people make the most of the vegetation of the jungles. Most meals simply consist of vegetables, prepared in different styles. Occasionally, someone is able to procure goods from other places on Taifu. In these cases, the food is usually shared among all of the citizens of the village. The bamboo jungles have a warm and sticky climate, so most residents wear garments that are light and simple. A man lounging in nothing but a loincloth is not unheard of. War parties from Suum Do-Shi most often wear civilian clothing, shunning constrictive armor that makes them stand out in a crowd. Many decorate their faces using dyes extracted from the many plants from the jungle. The residents of Suum Do-Shi are the last remaining practitioners of an ancient style of martial art called Sai’Saische, which can be translated into common as ‘Iron Fist Warrior’. The style of combat was developed and originally only practiced in the town of Tienpo. However, when the Shou massacred the village, those few who still had knowledge of it accompanied the Daluhn south, to Suum Do-Shi. Chun Kim (Male Human Monk 15) is the last remaining Grand Master of Sai’Saische, but he has many students. Saesong Jung (Male Human Monk 8 / Ranger 3) is the most likely candidate to succeed Chun Kim as Grand Master. Major Organizations The Daluhn Major Geographical Features Suum Do-Shi was built into the southwestern bamboo jungle. The builders of the city purposely built their city in such a way to maximize the protection the jungle would provide. When necessary, the people of Suum Do-Shi can cease what they are doing and make a concentrated effort to camouflage their city. The southern bamboo jungles receive a lot of rain. The residents of Suum Do-Shi have many uses for the rainfall that makes it down to their city. They allow the waters to collect in pools scattered around the city that are designated for communal use. This water is used for cooking, washing, bathing, drinking, and just about any other task that requires water. Important Sites Regional History Suum Do-Shi is a small village that has only recently popped into existence, within the past century. Most other villages and towns on Taifu have existed for much longer than a single century. Unlike most other towns and villages on the island, Suum Do-Shi is made up of individuals from different towns and villages, from different families and clans. Some of the people of Suum Do-Shi hail from the former village of Tienpo. Some hail from Dojeng. Others from lesser known towns and villages. The people who would create Suum Do-Shi came together shortly after the Atrocity of Tienpo. The majority of Taifuans did nothing but cooperate with the Shou. A small minority of people resisted the Shou imperialism, however. This small group began meeting in a small village on the northeastern coast of the island, known as Tienpo. The main focus of this group was to rebel against the Shou, and retain their own culture. The small group shortly splintered, and went to different cities, spreading their ideas. The Shou quickly learned of this, and decided to send a message to anyone who might be foolish enough to entertain such thoughts as resisting the Imperial Army of the Shou Empire. Known to the Shou as a victory, and to the natives of the Spice Isles as the Atrocity of Tienpo, Shou soldiers quickly decimated the small village, cutting every last resident down- every man, woman, child and baby. They then burned the village to the ground, and left the ruins for anyone who dared opposed the Shou to see. The majority of the residents of Tienpo perished. Some survived, however, and become even more embittered against the Shou. Whereas they used to believe that the war against the Shou was to be fought with ideas, they now believed that the war against the Shou was to be fought with bows and blades. The few survivors from Tienpo, along with Daluhn sympathizers began wandering west. As they went, they amassed more and more sympathizers. Finally, their wandering ended when they arrived in the bamboo jungles of southwest Taifu. The leaders of the wanderers determined that these jungles would be the perfect place to stay. Not only would the jungles offer protection against the Shou, but they would also make it easier for Daluhn guerillas to quickly strike the Shou, and then melt back into their surroundings. The city of Suum Do-Shi was quickly built. The city itself made excellent use of the terrain. Huts were built in trees, while others were built on the ground. All utilized materials available only in the jungle, to make nothing seem out of place.